


Saying Goodbye

by Im_in_danger



Series: deep space kisses [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Nog has to leave, Soft Jake Sisko, goodbye kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_in_danger/pseuds/Im_in_danger
Summary: Nog is leaving Deep Space Nine for 8 months. Jake and Nog have to say goodbye.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Series: deep space kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901896
Kudos: 16





	Saying Goodbye

Jake stood before Nog trying not to cry. "It's going to be strange to be without you," Jake admitted. He ran his hands down Nog's arms and took his hands and squeezed. He was going to miss him while he was gone. 

"Jake, I will be gone for eight months," Nog said, squeezing his lover's hands back to comfort him. "I have to leave." 

"I know you have to leave, but eight months is too long." Jake moved forward and yanked Nog into a tight hug. Nog held him just as tight.

"Kira to Nog." 

Jake's heart dropped to his stomach. He knew what she had to say and only made his tears fall. He rested his chin on Nog's head and closed his eyes. 

he felt Nog pull one hand away and lean his body back a little. "Nog here." 

"The Harlegand is about to dock. I would make my way down now, ensign." Kira said. She sounded proud. 

"Yes sir, Nog out," Nog said, his voice thick with emotion. His arms tightened around Jake and he sniffed. 

Jake tried hard to stop crying but it was hard, "I'm sorry." 

"Do you want to walk down with me?" 

"One second." Jake let Nog go and wiping his face and taking deep breaths to calm down. "one last kiss." Jake leaned down and pulling Nog into a kiss. He wouldn't be able to feel those lips on him for another eight months. He pulled Nog tighter against him and caressed his lover's jaw. "I love you," Jake whispered against his lips. 

"I love you." Nog leaned back, "Jake, we need to head down." 

"Okay. Let's go." Nog wiped Jake's tears and took his lover's hand and they walked down to the docking ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 226. goodbye kiss


End file.
